NaruSaku I Wish You Loved Me
by NarutoDazzles1million
Summary: Naruto Feel's Like A Creep an a weirdo because of sakura-chan's love for sasuke... Or Maybe He Over-Looked Something Important


**A/n**: My Very First Fanfic. It's a one shot ^_^

** Summary:** Naruto Feel's Like A Creep an a weirdo because of sakura-chan's love for sasuke...

**note: story i used radiohead's '_creep_' for inspiration. I've Had This Idea For A Long Time Now. I Hope you all enjoy it :)**

disclaimer: i do not own naruto nor the song creep by radiohead ^_^

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo,

What the hell am I doin' here?

I don't belong here;

He Awoke From Slumber after a night out. He'd Lost Track of time, his mind was a blur. All He Could Remember about _that_ night was that Sakura-chan had asked him to bring back sasuke. Naruto stood up from the bed his blue eye's filled not with joy or warmth but, with a dark chill as he longed for sakura-chan to want him an not sasuke-kun. Deep in the sapphired Boy's Heart He Knew... She Would Never Want him, He Knew All To Well the situation he was in. It Was 5 Year's Ago That Sakura-Chan Had Asked him to Bring Back Sasuke-kun.

He Smiled Hastely Knowing He Made_ The Promise Of A Life Time_ To The Woman He Loved '_Sakura-chan..._' He Thought To Himself Trying To Hide His Saddness. There Was A Knock At His Door, He turned walking over to it "**yeah, yeah i'm coming**" His Thought's Were Distracted... He Was Glad though when he opened the door.

His eye's widened a bit to see _the green eyed beauty_ standing there in his doorway "**Well, aren't you going to let me in, Naruto**" She Looked with a soft smile unaware of _the pain_ she was causing the sapphire boy's heart. Naruto stepped Aside and Smiled hiding his sorrow behind a _Facade of cheerfulness_ "**Sakura...chan**" Sakura Walked by Him Sitting on his Couch Looking at Him.

Naruto Looked At Her **'**_If Only You Knew.._' He thought as he walked taking a seat across from her on his bed "**Sakura-Chan Why...Are You Here?**" Sakura smiled at him "**to see you..of course..**" She pulled him up from the floor sitting him right close to her, she wrapped his arm around her neck snuggling her cheek agian his chest. The Sapphire Boy Held His Breath.._Nervous_ of how close the Green beauty was to him '_sak.._' He Sighed as he held Her Close to Him _Sure of One Thing_, She wouldn't be happy til the raven haired sasuke-kun was back.

All Naruto Wanted was to see Sakura-chan happy even at the costs of his own_ happyness_. Sakura Nuzzled Her Head Again the Boy's chest listening to his heartbeat "**Naruto..I Know You'll Bring Sasuke Back**" She Smiled Snuggling him close to her "_**Your The Only One Who Can Do This Naruto...**_" Naruto Looked Down Hearing Her Word's.

Her Word's Hurt Him_ Deeper then Any Blade Could_, All He Longed For was for the pink haired Girl's Effection '**Sakura...chan...**" Sakura Held Him Close As Naruto Admired Her Beauty but felt like a _Creep_.. an that hurt him to think he was the one looking in from the outside.

It Was Half Past Nine when Sakura fell Asleep in His Arm's, Naruto Picked The Green eyed beauty up in his arm's and laid her in his bed covering her up.

_The Sapphired Eyed boy_ Looked at the kunoichi he was so inlove with as he stared at her beauty '_I want you to notice, When I'm not around'_ was All He Could Think it hurt him so much to know sakura-chan only wanted Sasuke-kun an would never notice if he were dead or not.

Naruto Stood up letting Sakura-chan sleep he went to the bathroom, He Looked At His Reflection with intent an sorrow in his eye's '_Sasuke... I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul like you_' Naruto Sank Down To His Knee's as he cried knowing Sasuke was All She Wanted.. It Felt Good To Cry because for a long time he had been holding in all of his emotion's botteling them up as if he was an emotionless killing machine... but that wasn't him.

Naruto Wasn't Like That, if Anything Naruto was the kindest ninja in kanoha so... why was sasuke the only one that seemed to matter to his pink _companion_? was it because he was _cooler_? or maybe because he wasn't blonde like..._ the sapphired boy_.

Naruto Felt Like A Creep, he felt like a _weirdo_ because all he longed for was Sakura-Chan's love.. he knew that was a hopeless Dream.

It Killed Naruto To Know that everything was _Light_ an Warm Just Like Sakura.

Naruto turned on the shower stripping out of his orange jacket placing it on to the floor '_sakura-chan.. if only you knew_'

Sakura was sound asleep, she'd never slept this good for three month's ever since the akatsuki made their move. Naruto got out of the shower feeling a bit tired himself but was unsure if he should sleep with sakura knowing his luck she might hit him.

Naruto watched the sleeping pink haired beauty intently he made his way over to the bed he thought to himself '_she's so beautiful.._' he smiled climbing into the bed with sakura.

Sakura in her sleep rolled draping her arm around naruto as she slept holding him closely tightly in her grip '_Sak...sakura-chan's cuddling me.._' his sapphire eye's were wide. he looked at the beautiful green eye's of Sakura-Chan as he smiled kinda happy to be this close to sakura-chan.

Sakura in her sleep snuggles closer to him her sapphired blonde friend "_Naruto-kun..._" Naruto's eye's widen looking at Sakura-chan did he just hear her say kun on the end of his name? was he imagining it? Naruto wrapped his arm's around Sakura-chan closely looking at her.

Naruto looked at her lip's for a good while he'd alway's dreamed of kissing them but, somewhere deep inside his gut he knew she couldn't possibly be dreaming of him in that light. '_You float like a feather, In a beautiful world_' He thought about Sakura-chan, he thought she was beautiful even in her sleeping position he just couldn't remove his eye's from her it was like he was looking at an angel all for him to look at on a cold night like tonight.

He Remembered that Jiraiya Had said He And Sakura-chan reminded him of tsunade-san and Jiraiya alot, He Smiled at the thought but simply knew he was no perv like the ero-sennin.

Sakura cuddled him more tightly in her sleep "_naruto...kun..._" Naruto's eye's looked toward the beauty beside him. Was sakura-chan really having a dream about him? Naruto leaned to Sakura's face just as her breathing was calm an clear almost soothing to his ear's '_I don't care if it hurts, I wanna have control, I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul_' Is All He Could Think it was killing him, driving him insane but for her he'd keep his sanity under control.

Naruto Looked at Her Lip's they looked purse like she was kissing someone in her dream '_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo , what the hell am i doing here? i don't belong here_' he thought when a single tear strolled down his cheek.

He could see that everything he want's might end up falling flat in his face. He Held Sakura-chan tightly thinking how beautiful she looked in the midnight aura of the night, His heart was beating faster because of her being so close to him it was rare that he could be this close to the pink haired beauty of his dream's.

'_When you were here before, Couldn't look you in the eye, You're just like an angel, Your skin makes me cry_' he thought to himself he knew it sounded almost pathetic to believe sasuke was better then himself but, to him sasuke was all she could want.

The perfect guy just for her.. or so he thought. It Was What Caught his Attention from day one when he first met Sakura-chan, she was all about sasuke from the beginning of team 7's day's but sometime's naruto wanted to believe she wanted him an not stupid sasuke because sasuke was.. perfect. Who was he fooling anyway's?

Sakura laid asleep in his arm's, it seemed like the hour's were growing ever so slowly he wondered if it was already 4am but he didn't want this night to end not yet, not now that his pink haired kunoichi laid in his arm's he knew how tired she was from the three month's they had stayed up fighting again the akatsuki an he knew sakura had been tired after they arrived back in konoha she deserved this rest but never did he think she'd fall asleep in his arm's or even come to his apartment on this night.

Naruto looked at her lip's with desire with temptation but he needed to control himself he knew sakura-chan might wake up an hit him at any moment for being to close to her.

'_I wish I was special, You're so fuckin' special Sasuke_' he thought at that very moment because if it was sasuke this close to her she would have happily started kissing him... as if she could ever love someone like naruto right? yeah that's what he believed to be true but as long as sakura-chan's happy that's all that mattered to naruto at that very instant.

He leaned closer to Sakura's lip's, his lip's touched her lip's he saw no movement from her, not even a twitch but he almost swore she was returning his kiss because she wasn't removing her lip's he knew he was taking advantage of her.. he felt like a asshole for that til he felt her kissing his lip's not opening her eye's '_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo, What the hell am I doin' here?_' he kissed her back not knowing if she really was kissing him or if he was being seen as sasuke.

Sakura was kissing him passionately her eye's still closed but naruto couldn't help wondering was she kissing him or sasuke? Sakura slid her tongue inside his mouth full of passion, kissing him lovingly just as naruto returned the kiss a bit surprised to feel her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth with such passion.. it felt nice to him, sliding his tongue inside her mouth he explored her mouth kissing her full of passion full of love an he didn't wanna let her go not now not ever this is exactly what he wan.. "**Naruto-kun.. i love you...**" Naruto's eye's shot open at the mere mention of his name seeing her still sound asleep. she loved him he couldn't believe it, did sakura-chan really love him.

Naruto smiled softly kissing her lip's leaning to her ear whispering "**I Love You Too Sakura-chan with all my heart**" Naruto smiled seeing her smile in her sleep it made him happy to know she could hear him but was she really dreaming about him or was it sasuke-kun on her mind like always? '_She's running out again, She's running, She runs runs runs runs... Runs..._' was all he could think about because he feared rejection or worse she'd run from him far,far away from him.

Sakura snuggled closer to him just when he started smiling believing she knew who she wanted but he still couldn't help feeling depressed that maybe just maybe sakura-chan was really dreaming about sasuke an not him then it sank in that maybe sasuke really was _perfect_ for her.

He looked at Sakura-chan his eye's watered a bit, the green eyed beauty was who cared about the most on this cold night, he knew deep down that she could never love a creep like him "**Naruto-kun...**" Naruto turned his head to see sakura-chan's eye's half way open looking into his sapphire blue one's **"Naruto-kun.. why you look like that**" Her eye's shot up when she realized how close they were in bed, she shoved naruto hard out of the bed screaming.

Naruto crashed onto the floor holding his head "**ow ow ow sakura-chan that really hurt's y'know ow**" He rub's his head just as Sakura-chan looked down to him "**sorry.. i...**" Naruto climbed back onto the bed looking into her beautiful green eye's "**Sakura-chan do you.. i mean..**" Sakura looked at him a bit anxious for his question she knew exactly the answer she'd give "**do you...really love sasuke**" Sakura-chan looked down some "**Naruto.. why ask that question? don't you know the answer to that?**" she asked.

Naruto scooted closer to her '_does that.._' he thought. she looked so cute scooting close to him "**Sakura-chan.. you really...really love...m...me**" Sakura threw her arm's around naruto tightly unable to answer but, her hug was all the confirmation he needed.

'_Whatever makes you happy, Whatever you want Sakura-chan i'll always make happen_' he thought. he laid down with her '_wow sakura-chan.._' he thought **"but wouldn't you rather a guy like.. sasuke? i mean.. i promised to bring him back so you an him could be to..**" Sakura-chan put a finger to his lip's leaning in to his ear "**that was before i realized how important you are to me naruto-kun.. if you died i wouldn't know what to do**" Naruto's blue eye's widened realizing this just might be a dream "**Sak...**" before he could speak, Sakura-chan was kissing his lip's full of love an passion holding him tightly "**Sakura-chan.. i'm...i'm happy**" Naruto kissed her more passionately an loveingly as he got ontop of her kissing her passionately.

He couldn't get enough of sakura-chan's lip's pulling her shirt up an over her head so happy he wasn't the creep he thought she saw him as.

While naruto and sakura-chan were kissing an removing each others clothe's. A certain ero-sennin was in a tree with a special visor peeping on them while eating some sushi.

Jiraiya smile's wide **"that a boy naruto! i knew you had it in you what a hottie!**" He was stoked knowing his student was about to score "**having fun up there?**" Jiraiya eye's widen when he see's Naruto down below he look's fast back at the naruto making out with sakura-chan then back down at the shadow cloned naruto "**oh uh.. naruto!**" He grin's wide one eye down in a wink **"i uh... well was bird watching you see? i like to peep on the mating ritual's of bird's...hehehehe"** Naruto looked up at him **"bird watching were you pervy sage**" He had a disbelieveing expression on his face.

Naruto jump's up on another tree **"yeah yeah naruto it's beautiful watching bird's**" He hear's sakura-chan moan just as he goes to turn **"rasengan!"** Jiraiya turn's quickly "**WAIT Wai...**" He's hit with a thunderous rasengan.

Crashing through many tree's hitting the ground below "**hehehehe...i...uh saw that coming**" Jiraiya fall's back with a goofy smile on his face.

Naruto's clone disappear's in a cloud of smoke. naruto kissed sakura-chan all over glad he wasn't a creep or a weirdo to Sakura-chan, he was very happy to know she loved him the way he loved her.

The End

Note: I Intended to make this a one-shot short story how i alway's felt Naruto would feel, please leave me reveiw's good or _bad. _Who Saw the ending coming? come on admit it Jiraiya was bound to be spying at some point lol


End file.
